


Time and Circumstance

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth vs. Technology.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Time and Circumstance

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'dispatch'

Sephiroth looked at the dead PHS and tried to muster up a sigh, but this wasn't even a surprise. Or even the first time this month.

They'd died from training, flat tires in endless rainstorms, Zack wanting to tinker, and a dozen other things. One had just been dead on arrival.

But someone kept insisting he have one, so another would be sent.

And it would get charged up and turned on, and Zack would insist on messaging to make sure it worked...

Then it was just a matter of time and circumstance--

Til another one was dispatched.

Sephiroth sighed.


End file.
